Just a nightmare
by BeybladeGirl96
Summary: I saw a future I could never take back, I saw one when my big brother Koji was gone. And I was 14, He died A very young age, Just tell me Is this a night mare or a reality. I dont want this though, I hope it is a nightmare i need to week up from.


Title: Just a nightmare.

Anime: Digimon Frontier and {Theo, Jonas, Zeon, Tai, Koa}

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon {it would be cool if I did.}

Note: This is just a one shot, not a part of 'Broken Mirror.' But does take four years after 'Let it hurt.' One shot I made.

**Summary**: I saw a future I could never take back, I saw one when my big brother Koji was gone. And I was 14, He died A very young age, Just tell me Is this a night mare or a reality. I dont want this though, I hope it is a nightmare i need to week up from.

* * *

Koa's Mind

I awoke in the living room, I saw my mom crying, down on her knees My father was trying to calm her down. He was hugging her tightly. My big brother Koichi came out of the kitchen, He went to me and took my hand. Leading me outside, In front of the door. He looked away then said with a tear coming out of his eye's

"Koa, I'm sorry I knew you were close to him more than me. But Koji was walking and he fell in a hole. No one was around to hear his faint screaming for help, they just found him but he wasn't alive."

I started to cry…. But then I remembered this could be a prank "Your lieing" I ran in the house looking for him when I couldn't find him I knew it was true. But I didn't want it to be, I ran in my room shutting the door. Locking the door after, Jumping on my bed and crying in a pillow.

Saturday morning came my brothers funereal, I cried the whole time until they told me to go up and tell some of my memories. I tried to suck it up, and walked in there telling them about the times when we where home alone and I was crying he calmed me down, the other when me and my brothers went to the beach to send a music sheet of me and my friends favorite song 'let it hurt'. And the last memory I cried…telling them about the time when I was in the kitchen watching the twins cook dinner asking if it was ready yet. Koji told me it would be ready if I put something in the oven When I did, He smiled.

The last thing I said was "When I was gloomy he was always there. My brothers where always helping me pull through sad times. And when I got hurt or sick they made me feel better. They took care of me when it was just them and me, when my parents were at work working long hours to keep food on 3 kid's plates. Out of my brothers Koji was the one I was closes to, he was my hero. And I miss him; I wish he was alive that he didn't fall. He would still be alive here with us right now, But even if I would miss him. I won't give up on life because I'm living for people I care about, I promised Tai I wouldn't fall and give up on life no matter how hard faith brings me down. I know there are people I care about watching over me, and I dedicate my life to my big brother Koji and my best friend Tai. But I will miss you b-big brother. And I love you with all my heart." I said going of the front.

When it came time for me and to go to the tomb. I cried And said looking down on his face. "Stay by my side okay, I wouldn't what to do without you. Just promise me you would move on to heaven not stay here as a ghost around on earth, when your suppose to be in heaven where I can't follow you although I want to. Please make that promise."

In no time it was time to close the tomb and bury him in his resting place. I was the first to place a flower down on the tomb. I mumbled goodbye, sitting back down and watching as everyone did the same. After they buried him, But even though I still remembered the happy memories. It made me smile, It was nice having two big brothers. Was the best I could ask for.

6 months later, I was walking in the forest it was summer again [which where my big brother died ]. I let the wind blow in my hair Sitting at the top of the hill looking at a whole my brother fell and died from. I have been coming to the hole all around the seasons, fall, winter, Spring and summer.

"Summer already huh, I can't believe I passed 8th grade and about to be in High school, In September." I sat down by the edge being careful not to fall. While I sat and looked up and the sky. I took my back pack off and took an air plane out flying the plane and watching as the plane went to the sky to my brothers hands. The sun was smiling shining brightly in the sky, I kept looking. I thought I saw Koji smiling at me. When I blinked it went away, But I still believe his watching me just like he promised.

It was June 4 days after my school was let out, I went through the school year with A, B and Cs. When Koji passed away I was just going in 8th grade, and just turning 14 years old. I stood up and walked away, Looking up with a smile on my face. Your little sister is going to walk to the future with a smile on her face. Then I walked away.

Now 9 years passed I was 30 years old Koichi is 34 and married with 2 kids. Twins surprising. And I had one boy and one girl, named Kou and Kai. Kou was the girl and Kai was the boy. I was working in the office, looking up in to the sky I would say I had tears coming out. Until Kou my 9 year old walked in the room, he must've saw the tears coming from my eyes. "Mom why are you crying" she said. I looked at him and said " Remembering my big brother".

"Koichi?" Kai wondered. "No Koji, Koichi's twin brother." I answered. "I thought you were crying about the divorce with dad." "Kou" Kai said. Walking in the room. I stood up kissing them both on the forehead then walking away.

But then all of a sudden the kids are grown up with kids of their own. I was 82, Koichi has already passed away. His twins grown up also with 1 boy each, I lived with Kai. Well because he was worried about me living by myself, well I was sitting in my room. Until I started coughing, but then before I could cough again. I opened a chest on my desk seeing a note in it, that looked yellow with age. I opened the letter… it read

'If you're reading this it probably means I didn't get to stay by your side, like I promised. Although the 17 years I spent with you was the best any brother can think of. I just wished the storm wasn't that bad, but it was and it made my life happier knowing that I'm leaving you not alone but with Koichi it made me feel better. But knowing you, I knew you would be crying your eyes out and prying in guilt. I wrote this letter, because I wanted to let you know that it wasn't your fault I died. But that you where the light in my darkness, And although I still feel bad about leaving you. I want you to promise me you won't fall and just give up in fact do with Tai told you to do, live life with your head held high and make a difference. Live for me, tai and everyone else. Although I'm gone I will watch over you, forever and maybe someday you will follow up to where I went. I will wait for you to come me Koichi, I'll be waiting.

Love you, You're big brother

Koji Minamoto'

I let tears come out of my eyes, I couldn't believe I just found this letter now. After 69 years, knowing you probably wrote this when you where 17 just In case something ever happens to you. And It took me until I was 82 to find it.

'You should've died young' I thought 'You had a wonderful future ahead of you. I missed you when I graduated; I missed you when I got married. And years later having a really tough divorce. But I knew you were watching the whole time, Not because I asked you to. But because you promised me to in the letter I should've found a lot of years ago. But at least I got to read it, But still knowing you're here I still miss your hugs, I miss when you kiss me on the forehead, when you would protect me whenever I wanted you to and finally when you would smile at me when I did something right. I just wished I had more time to hang out with you.'

I called Kai's name, "Yes. Mother" came a voice that belonged to my son. Kai walked in my room grabbed my hand before asking "What is it mom?" I looked down then said "Listen Kai, You grew up quite nicely I'm very proud of you." He looked at me with a questionable look. Before saying. "Mom?"

"I love you Kai, You made your mother very proud." I whisper lifting my empty hand whipping away a tear from Kai's eye. Kai Lightly took my hand away from my hand before saying "The doctor said it wasn't quite your time yet. But if God is calling, go on , don't stay behind for me. I know you want nothing but to see Uncle Koji, and Uncle Koichi again. Watch over me, like your brother did for you. Just don't stay here like a ghost."  
I smiled, "Of course Kai I'll watch you and Kou. You're exactly like me when I was little. I told Koji the same exact thing. Instep I worded it differently I said Just promise me you would move on to heaven not stay here as a ghost around on earth, when your suppose to be in heaven where I can't follow you although I want to. Please make that promise, I thought you well Kai. I'm sorry that the divorce hurt you and Kou. I didn't know how to handle it at that time, because my parents didn't ever divorce so I didn't have to go through that. But I did watch you grow, And I realized Koji and you are alike. Made me smile, While I looked up in the sky. Koji was smiling also, I could feel it. But all I'm trying to tell you is that I'm proud of you and your uncle Koji is to. Don't give up, smile with everything okay. Live for me." I said smiling. He tighter his grip, we stayed like that until I felt like the light was shining on me.

I closed my eyes. Kai started crying. "Bye mom. I'm going to miss you, Love you" He kissed my Forehead. Then started back down the stairs. The next day was my funeral and seeing everyone crying, [Mostly Kai and Kou] "I'M SORRY!" Although I'm with my brothers I'm leaving my children alone. "KAI, KOU" my brother Koji looked at me, He still looked the same which he did when 17 years old. My brothers where at the end of the bridge. I started running yelling "KOJI! KOICHI!" I hugged them with tears coming out of my eyes.

Reality {Regular POV}

Koichi and Koji was really 14, And Koa was really only 11. She was Asleep on the couch. The boys was in the kitchen Cooking lunch, on a Monday afternoon. Well until Koa suddenly started crying and yelling "I'M SORRY!" Koichi and Koji looked at each other and ran inside the living room. And sitting next to Koa. "Why is she crying?" Asked Koichi "Probably having a dream." Said Koji. "She's been crying the whole time for the whole time she was asleep."Said Koichi. 5 minutes later. More tears came out of Koa's eyes And she yelled "KOJI! KOICHI!"

Koji grabbed her by the shoulders and yelling "KOA WAKE Up!"

Koji paused then yelled again saying "WAKE UP! YOUR HAVING A NIGHT MARE! I'M NOT DIED! OR KOICHI! YOUR NOT 90 OR 82 YOUR ONLY 11 AND YOU'RE MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Koa's mind

But then it wasn't my brothers anymore they changed to spiders. Which was weird. I was in a spider web until I heard a voice yell "KOA WAKE UP!" Wait what 'wake up, I thought this was reality. I heard the same voice again. "WAKE UP! YOUR HAVING A NIGHT MARE! I'M NOT DIED! OR KOICHI! YOUR NOT 90 OR 82 YOUR ONLY 11 AND YOU'RE MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Wake up, Nightmare is this just a dream. Wait did I just hear someone say 'I'm not Died. Or Koichi.' That means it's Koji, But what does he mean by I'm not 90 or 82 I'm 11 and I'm there little sister. Suddenly the web went away and the spiders turned back to my brothers. I looked at my hand's it turned young, It wasn't wrinkled anymore. I turned shorter, about 4, foot 4. But my brothers stayed the same. Koji looked at me and said "You just noticed."  
"Noticed what." Koji bended down then said "This isn't real, all this isn't. I hadn't died yet, I'm only 14. Your dreaming, Your just asleep. You don't have children or neither does Koichi. Because we are too young. We are only in 8th grade while you are in 5th grade."

"But I like it here" I answered "This isn't reality Listen to me and wake up." Koji said "Will I ever see this world again." I said tears running through. "Yeah when you go to sleep."Kai said. I closed my eyes in the dream world.

Reality

He opened his eyes in the real world. I woke up to see Koji looking at Koa still holding Koa's shoulders and Koichi sitting on the table saying "Koji that was to loud." "Didn't you hear how loud Koa was yelling" Koji said letting go of Koa's shoulders and sitting up. "What was the dream about?" asked Koichi

Koa looked down, Tears broke through. "There she goes crying again. Koichi why didn't you wait to ask her." "No it isn't Koichi's fault." Koa said

Koa sucked it up then told them about everything the death, the funereal ,


End file.
